Heart Broken (Percabeth)
by ChloeZeusAthenaAphroditeHecate
Summary: Percy Jacskon is betrayed by his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, who left him for another guy. Will Percy ever win Annabeth back?
1. Chapter 1

Heart broken

_Dear Annabeth,_

_You said you loved me. You lied. You said we would be together forever. You lied. I don't know what happened, but whatever did happen, I hope we can get back together. I just want to say:I still love you, Annabeth._

_Percy_

Annabeth POV

I skipped along the beach, my nightgown slapping against my skin. Tomorrow was my date with Percy. I couldn't wait. Then I heard a voice. A familiar voice. I turned around and found myself face-to-face with my old crush and enemy, Luke.

"Cooperate with me, and we shall be together again. With Thalia." Luke said.

"Why should I? You've betrayed me and died. And how did you even come back?" I demanded.

"I know. But if you don't cooperate we have to kill Percy." Thalia said, leaning down to kneel beside me.

"No! Never!" I retorted.

"Fine! Thalia, do you have the potion?" Thalia nodded. "This potion will make you fall in love with the first person you meet. Who will not be Percy." Luke said.

I screamed. Luke injected the potion into me and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Broken 2

Percy's POV

I woke up at seven o'clock. Today was my date with Annabeth. Piper burst into my room with a bag of makeup.

"Percy! Ready for your date with Annabeth?" Piper asked, grinning.

"Totally!" I couldn't wait walking down the beach, holding hands and talking. It's been too long since we'd had a date.

Piper started putting makeup on me. "Hey! I'm a boy! I don't need makeup!"

"We'll, if you want to look nice for Annabeth, stay still." She finished the makeup. "Percy looks pretty!" She said as she ran away, giggling.

I hurried to find Annabeth waiting for me... With another guy-Dylan. She was sitting next to him on the dock and she kissed him on the lips. On the lips! How could she have done this to me?

"What are you doing Annabeth? I demanded.

"Ugh. Go away Percy. It's i portent." She said.

"How could you..." I didn't finish. I stormed to my cabin and cried. I looked at all the pictures on my walls: me with Annabeth. I didn't understand why she had left me. I was heart broken.

**Review please!**

**And give me some ideas, y'all! PM me with your so much**

**Chloe**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I watched Percy storm up the hill to his cabin. I didn't understand why he was so upset. I mean, what have I done wrong? I snuggled closer to Dylan.

"Hey, Dylan. Have any ideas why he's so mad at me?" I asked.

"I honestly thought that he was still mad at you for breaking up with him." Dylan said.

"What? When did I ever date Percy?" I asked, incredulous.

"That's what Thalia said. I don't know. Maybe she was just making it up. Don't ask me."

I needed to find Thalia and Percy and ask them what was going on. I had no memories of dating Percy, nor breaking up with him.

**Breakfast**

Percy wasn't there at breakfast, so I decided to ask Thalia.

I slid into the bench next to her. "Hey, what happened to you and Percy this morning?" Thalia asked.

"I honestly don't know. That's what I was going to talk to you about." I said.

"Oh, well Percy told me that you broke up with him." Thalia said.

"I don't remember anything like breaking up with him, or even dating him." I replied.

Thalia shrugged like it was no big deal. "Oh well." She ran off to Cabin Eleven, probably to talk to Luke. They were dating right now, since Luke got raised from the dead. But it made me suspicious. Whenever she talked with Luke, they glanced at me or Dylan, like they were hatching some evil plot to kill us or something. I sighed and walked toward the Poseidon Cabin.

**Inside the Hermes Cabin**

"Okay, Luke. She doesn't know what's happening, so what's the next step?" Thalia asked Luke.

"I think we should go make some lies and say Annabeth amd Luke are working with Tartarus and that's why she broke up with Percy." Luke replied matter-of-factly.

Thalia nodded. "When do we start?"

"As soon as possible" Luke replied, pulling her into a kiss and giving her a smile.

**Inside the Poseidon Cabin**

Annabeth took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a muffled voice said.

Annabeth opened the door and walked in. "Percy, we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I stared at Annabeth. I felt myself exploding with questions. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT? WE HAD A DATE PLANNED FOR TODAY AND WHEN I SHOW UP, YOU'RE KISSING SOME OTHER GUY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Annabeth stared at me. "First of all, I have no memory of this, nor ever dating you. And second of all, I want to ask you what's wrong with Thalia and Luke?"

"What? You have no memory of dating me? Okay, I forgive you. All I know about them is that they're happy together."

"What about her Hunter's Oath?"

"I think she convinced Artemis to let her be a regular demigod."

"Oh."

"See you at Mythology."

"See ya."

I sat on my bunk, pondering the morning's events_. How could this be possible? How could she work for Tartarus? Would she even do that?_

**Lunch**

"Hey, guess what? Annabeth's working for Tartarus." Luke said.

"What! Is this a joke?" the whole entire Hermes Cabin asked.

"Nope. I saw her talking to Tartarus in an Iris message, discussing plans to destroy the camp."

They all started talking at once. Then I heard it.

"WHAT? SHE'S BETRAYING US?" I yelled. I glanced at Annabeth. Her face was blood red. Apparently, she heard the gossip.

"I'm not working for Tartarus! I swear!" she shrieked.

"So you've betrayed me all this time? I can't believe I ever held hands with you! I freaking HATE YOU!"

She flinched like I'd punched her in the face. " I swear to all the gods that-." She started crying. "I didn't do anything!" she sobbed over and over.

I couldn't believe it. Annabeth, after all these years, turns evil. _How could she have done that? _" Bye,bye Annabeth! I'm not talking to you anymore!" I turned swiftly on my heel and left, leaving all the gossip behind me. When I got to my cabin, I cried, again. How could Annabeth betray me? It makes no sense!

**Review please!**

**And PM me with ideas!**

**-Chloe**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe it. People now thought I was a traitor! Why would they think that? It made no sense! Now people were asking Thalia. She confirmed everything Luke had said. I ran to my friend. "Piper, I didn't do anything! I swear on the Styx. Can you please, please, PLEASE charmspeak them and tell them that I didn't do anything! PLEASE!" I opened my eyes wide and did a puppy dog look.

Piper shook her head. ''I'm sorry. I can't do anything. No how about you tell me Tartarus's plan to destroy the camp?" Piper shot me an evil glare.

I gulped. "I didn't do anything! I swear on the Styx I didn't do anything!"

"I don't believe you."

_How could this have happened? I didn't do anything! I think Luke and Thalia are the bad ones. No wonder they've been looking at me wierd lately. But no one will believe me now. I should talk to Percy. Nope, that wouldn't work. I'll have to write a note and stick it into all the cabins._

Chiron rode in, breaking up the gossip. "HOLD IT! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Annabeth's working for Tartarus! She's discussing plans to destroy the camp!" a camper shouted.

Chiron's face turned hard. "Is this true?"

All the campers shouted "YES!"

" Annabeth, you had better get an explanation. We're discussing this in the Big House." Chiron said.

I stood in the biddle of the pavilion, shocked. When all the campers were gone, I kneeled on the cold stone floor and cried.

_Mom, why is everyone saying this? I didn't do anything! Please tell me what's going on!_

**In the Big House**

I was led into the basement.

"Annabeth Chase, I would like to hear your explanation." Chiron said sternly.

"I swear on the River Styx that I didn't do anything! Ask my mom if you don't believe me!" I sobbed.

"I fear that the gods are quite incapacitated since the Third War." Luke said.

Chiron nodded. "But for now, we will just keep you in the basement until we have further proof that you are innocent. Dismissed."

"But I didn't do anything!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. But this is your only choice. Now go to the room." Chiron replied.

As I was lead into the room, I couldn't help thinking that my mom, Athena was going to set this straight for me. I walked into the room, and Chiron locked the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe it. Annabeth was working for Tartarus! It's just, it's just, ugh! It's just crazy, ridiculous, bizzare, whatever you say. Why was Annabeth even working for Tartarus? It made absolutely no sense. Annabeth- on the dark side? I've known her long enough to tell that she wouldn't do that kind of stuff. Maybe Luke turned bad again. After all, he's the one who spread the gossip. I decided to go talk to him.

"Hey, Luke. I just wanted to talk-" Luke cut me off.

"I know what you want to talk about. Annabeth, huh? Don't ask me what she's up to, okay? Go ask her." Luke sneered. "I'm busy right now."

As if on cue, Thalia opened the door. "Oh, I didn't know you were in here. I'll just wait out here." she said.

"Oh, well I was going to leave. Bye, you two."

When I had walked out, Thalia closed the door. I decided I would eavesdrop and record it, in case they turned out to be discussing some certain things that I'm not going to mention right now. I got out my iPod and pressed Record. Conversation:

"Okay, so now what do we do? Annabeth's in that little room, all locked up, so she can't do a thing." Thalia asked.

"Okay, good. Now she should be so desperate for help that Tartartarus should be able to convince her to join us." Luke said.

"Alright. " was all I heard. I clicked end and heard footsteps. I quickly hid behind a bush before Thalia noticed me.

I knew I had to find Chiron and tell him about this. Annabeth was in big trouble.

**In the Big House**

"Hello Percy. What brings you here today?" Chiron asked, setting down his newspaper.

"Hi Chiron. I wanted to talk to you about Annabeth. I recorded this conversation because I have a feeling it's very important." I replied

"Well, let's hear it." Chiron said.

_Thalia: Okay, so now what do we do? Annabeth's in that little room, all locked up, so she can't do a thing._

_Luke: Okay, good. Now she should be so desperate for help that Tartarus should be able to convince her to join us._

_Thalia: Alright. (Click, sound of footsteps)_

Chiron's face turned from curious to shocked to angry. "I can't believe I trusted him! And Thalia! Percy, here's the key to that room over there. Take Annabeth out of there and then play it again in front of her. I believe she may be released now." I did as I was told. As soon as I lead her out, she started screaming over and over that she was innocent.

"Hush Annabeth. We just want you to listen to something. And you are free to go. Percy, play that again." Chiron commanded.

When the recording finished, Annabeth's face showed absolutely no sign of surprise at all.

"Exactly what I thought." she muttered.

"What? I can't hear you." I said.

"In the dining pavillion, when everyone was claiming that I was guilty, I thought that Luke and Thalia were the ones who were bad, since he spread the rumor and Thalia confirmed it." she calmly replied.

"Off you go, Ms. Chase! I'll clear this up as soon as I get finished discussing things with Percy. Dismissed." Chiron said, with a wave of his hand.

"Okay Mr. Jackson, so here's the plan." Chiron said. And he started telling me the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

As I walked out of the Big House, I couldn't help thinking that my mom let this happen. _Thanks so much, Mom. I owe you. _My thoughts were interrupted when Thalia saw me and asked what I was doing. I told to follow me.

I slammed the door of the Big House. Percy and Chiron were hunched up over a huge map. I told them to play the recording again for Thalia. When the recording was done, her face was red.

"But that wasn't Luke and me! Why would you think this was us? It was some other girl, I forget her name. Ah, yes- Drew Tanaka, that Aphrodite girl. And Chris Rodriguz. " Thalia said, obviously lying.

"You were the only ones in the room. Don't get me wrong. Plus, I saw you when you came into Cabin #11!" Percy retorted.

"Enough, enough! We'll call another meeting tonight to talk about these matters. Percy, quickly tell all the counselors that we are holding a meeting tonight. Annabeth, stay here. Thalia, go to the Zeus cabin and stay there until dinner." Chiron commanded.

When Percy came back, he went back to discussing plans. I joined in.

The plan?:

_1) Get a quest approval from the gods._

_2) Consult the Oracle._

_3) Gather the Romans and head counselors of all the cabins._

_4) Get the people needed on the quest._

_5) Fly off to Tartarus on the _Argo II.

_6) Defeat the awaiting monsters._

I had to say, not a bad plan. After all, we only need the basics. We have no idea what monsters will be waiting for us. We only know that there will be monsters and giants and all the evils.

"Percy, tell Leo to start repairing the_ Argo II._" Percy nodded and ran off. "Annabeth Chase, we will walk to the mess hall and tell everyone that you are innocent and that there is a meeting in the Big House, tonight after the campfire. We will also play the recording off Percy's iPod, so everyone will know you are innocent." Chiron said. I nodded agreement. In a few seconds, the conch horn sounded, signaling the start of dinner.

**The Mess Hall**

When everyone saw me walking next to Chiron, everybody was wondering why I was released.

Chiron clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Demigods! If you are wondering why Annabeth Chase is released, then you are about to find out. Thalia and Luke, come here." When they came forward, Chiron continued. "These to young demigods have betrayed us and if you don't believe me, then listen to this!" He played the recording. "Now you see why I had Annabeth Chase released. Don't forget that after dinner, we will be playing Capture the Flag, which will be a Take-and-Hold game. The team who wins will be able to sit in the front row, sit wherever they like at meals and earn a few drachma credit for the camp store. There will be a meeting after the game and all head councelors will come, as well as Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. Now let us begin this meal." He raised his cup. "To the gods!"

The sound echoed throughout the hall. Several people started to burn their food, while the majority started pestering me with questions.

"Why did they say that you were working for Tartarus?"

"Why did Luke and Thalia turn evil?"

"Why did Thalia say that you broke up with Percy?"

I quickly shrugged off the questions and found my way through the crowd to Dylan.

"I'm sorry, Dylan. I don't think I should date you anymore. Are you okay with that?" I asked

"I honestly knew that this was coming. And I'm perfectly fine with it, as long as you'll be my friend." He replied.

"Thank you Dylan. And I'll be your friend." I flashed him a smile and found Percy.

"Percy, I would like to ask you a question." Percy raised an eyebrow and told me to ask. "I would like to research some and ask Chiron to make a potion to heal my memory of dating you. And when I'm back to normal, I would be honored to be your girlfriend." I finished.

"Why can't we just go out right now?" he asked.

"That would be perfect for me."

We talked on the beach through most of the dinner, Percy telling me about his greatest Seaweed Brain moments. Finally, we were back together.

Percy's POV

I was so happy for this to have happened. I wanted to spend my life with this girl, since we've known each other since we were twelve.

Annabeth and Percy's POV

This was the greatest moment in our life (Annabeth: So far)

Okay guys!

This is the last chapter and I'll be writing a new book soon! I hope you liked it. Please review!

-Chloe


End file.
